1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an abdominal exercise device and more particularly to an abdominal exercise device that utilizes one or more sliding motions for the purpose of exercising the abdominal muscles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various exercising equipment and equipment free methods of exercising have been developed for exercising the abdominal muscles. Abdominal muscles are generally difficult to isolate and strengthen. Many hours and years of exercise are generally necessary to produce a significant effect on the abdominal musculature. Exercising these muscles may create strain and pressure on the back and neck muscles, depending on the technique used. Additionally, failure to maintain consistent and proper alignment while exercising the abdominal muscles may result an ineffective workout as well as injury.